WEDDING
by FaitXXHales
Summary: So this is going to be a series by me and MidnightAlixe13, this is HalesXxGriffiths. This is a story about a wedding... the next one will be of another couple and it'll be called RE: WEDDING written by MidnightAlixe13 . Tell us what ya think!


I yawned as I woke up and looked over at the clock, that is after I moved my mass of hair to the side, and saw that it was 1030.

Well, crap.

I was supposed to meet Iggy in 2 hours! I jumped up from bed and dashed to my shower. After that I ran to my closet and grabbed my out fit; A tight fitting red V-neck with head phones on it (Which is nice 'cause I _love _music), a pair on dark wash skinnies, red eye shadow, some red X-high Converse on top of my jeans and finally I put my hair in a side pony tail with a red bow.

I rushed out the door and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bagel, and looked at the clock; I had 3 minutes. You see we decided that we should buy two houses, one for the boys and one for the girls. They were two blocks away, so I would just wait for Iggy outside.

When I had only three minutes left I went to check up on Angel. I went in there and saw her lying on her bed, tears running down her cheeks, I instantly ran to her.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically.

She just shook her head and gave me her phone. It was open and on it was a picture of Chriss, her boyfriend and some cliché blonde…total sucking face.

"It…it's all over school, now. There was a party last night, cause it was Friday and I couldn't go 'cause I was with Gazzy…and these photos are getting sent to every one!!" She started sobbing.

"It's alright, it's alright, and he wasn't worth it anyway!"

"Thanks…and Iggy is downstairs, by the way." She gave me a weak smile, and I tried to return it…I think I failed, but before I made things worse I ran downstairs and swung the door open.

There was Iggy standing in the doorway, looking as hot as ever. He smiled at me and I ran to give him a long kiss.

When we broke away he took a hand from behind his back and handed me a rose. I took it smiling, but looked down remembering Angel. "You okay?" I felt his warm arm reach around me to pull me closer and the other lift my chin up.

"Uh, yeah…just thinking 'bout stuff, ya know?" I mumbled averting my eyes.

What if that happened to me, what if I was out with Sasha? I mean I believe fully in Iggy, I can even proudly say I love him…but what if Iggy is a sexist pig still? What if he goes to the mall at Christmas and sees some hot chick in a skimpy elf costume?

"Hey, you know I'm here for you. Why don't you talk about it?" he smiled. "I swear I won't laugh!" He put a hand up but grabbed my arm with his other and pulled me to the sidewalk.

"So where we going?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just the best restaurant ever!" He said and led us to the East end. While he was pulling me I noticed _just _how hot he looked today; a baggy-ish white shirt with the black Quick Silver word thing on the front, dark blue skinnies and back and white check Vans. And of coarse his strawberry blonde hair was messy, making him look even more hot.

"It's not nice to stare." He said in a teasing tom, not even looking back at me. I pouted. "

Don't pout, you look stunning today as well today…like me!"

I laughed, "You know your blind, right?"

He looked back at me. "What?! Are you serious?" He started looking around frantically. "No, no, no! I cant see anything!" By the time he was done I was on the ground laughing, holding my sides.

"C'mon," I said standing up and taking his hand. "Let's get to this 'best restaurant ever' restaurant, hm?" I smiled as he locked our arms together and guided me to where we were going.

"You're kidding!" I shrieked as we came up to the restaurant we were going to; The Lakeshore. The Lakeshore was just one of the most expensive places in the entire city! "What's the occasion?"

"Well…you know, I just wanted to take you out, you've been stressed lately." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I grinned big and jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug before putting his lips on mine. It started out sweet but I soon realized how much I loved him and how much he loved me, and it got more intense. I broke it and took his face in my hands and looked him dead in the eye. "You really do love me!"

He smiled but there was hurt in his eyes. "Yeah…you didn't realize it before? I..I thought I showed it daily."

I looked away, suddenly ashamed. "Well, I know that…it's just…You know Chriss, right?" He nodded, still not looking me in the eye. I continued in a quiet voice. "Well, there are pictures all over school with him kissing a slutty girl." I looked up at him almost desperately. "He said he loved her."

"Are you…are you saying you don't believe me?" This time he looked all the way to the right, probably hiding tears _I _had caused.

"No, Ig, I was just in shock that that would happen, that people were even capable of saying things like that then going and backstabbing it. I was just in shock, that's all. I had always thought our relationship was perfect; we would stay together forever; get married someday; maybe start a family…but now I realize that there are people out there who might try and break us apart. But now I know that you would never let that happen, right?

Iggy had on the kindest smile in the history of the world. He gathered me up in a big hug and said, "I will always love you, sweetheart. I wouldn't let them get you." It was muffled by my hair but I got what he was saying.

After a few minutes we headed inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I girl with a too short skirt and too low shirt, asked Iggy, not looking at me at all.

"We want a table." He said in a duh tone.

She smiled, unfazed by how stupid he probably made her look. "For one?"

I raised an eyebrow, what am I invisible?! Cause that's Fang.

"No," Ig said slowly. "For two." He looked at me pointedly but she didn't get it.

"Alright, then, follow me." She went to grab two menus and purposefully bent down so her cleavage was showing. Um, sorry but _he's freaking blind you slut! _Of coarse I didn't say that!

She started walking forward and I grabbed Iggy's hand. "She's all over you! She keeps on almost flashing you! It's not fair!" I whined.

He chuckled and put a hand on my waist, not on hers! So ha! Alright, I'll admit; I'm a bit jealous. Just a bit though! I swear.

And here you are, she said, pointing to a booth on the far back wall. She was just looking at my boyfriend's face so she didn't notice that he was holding my waist.

Ig let go of my waist and slid into one side and I, the other.

"So," The waitress said and I noticed she hadn't left yet. Argh!

"Yes?" Iggy said as politely as he could, and I could tell that it was getting pretty hard.

"Are you treating your sister?" She raised an eyebrow. I did too.

"Um, my sister is at home crying her eyes out at the moment." He said dead pan.

"Oh, well." She said looking at me pointedly. Iggy looked at me like, _what in the world is her problem?!_

"This is my lovely girlfriend." He said looking at me lovingly and it took all my force not to melt right then and there.

"Oh, really? By the way you act around each other, I'd say you were brother and sister.

I stared at her like, _really? _

"So if you want some _real _fun; I get off at…0200…in three minutes." She said trying to be seductive, and winking. I say again, Ugh!

Iggy got up with a scary calm and walked over to her. He leaned over and my heart stopped. But then he whispered something in her ear and her face went white and she looked very scared.

"Right, well," She said when Iggy sat back down. "Your waitress today will be Malissa." With that she walked away.

"See? Every one wants you! It's not fair!" I whined like before.

He smiled at me and took my hand again. "Don't worry, I only you,"

"Good." I said with a triumphant smile.

"Hello, I will be your waiter today. My name is Trevor; Malissa had to leave early today. Can I get you something to drink?" I looked up to see a guy a little shorter than me and had blonde messy hair. As long as he didn't flirt with me…or Iggy for that matter, than he seemed cool.

"Uh, yeah, a coke, please." I said and looked other at Iggy who had his jaw clenched.

"Alright, and you sir?" Iggy looked surprised at how non-flirt he was and the fact that he didn't only listen to me like the witch before.

"Coke, too." He said.

"Okay," He said and walked back.

"Well, that was interesting. What do you want to have?" I asked.

Twenty minutes later we were eating happily with a nice silence covering us.

"So—what did you _really _think of that girl? Did you think she…sounded hot?" I questioned, puncturing the silence.

He looked up, surprised. "What?!"

"That girl. What did you actually think of her?" I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of the answer or not.

He looked me dead in the eye (don't know how, and probably never will) "There's nothing _to _say about her. She doesn't even compare to you. At all."

"Aww. You're too sweet." I squealed before leaning over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He pouted and I laughed at him. "More for that later."

After another comfortable silence it was Iggy who interrupted, "So kids, eh?"

I blushed and looked down, I had hoped he wouldn't bring that up, but it was true; sometimes I would fantasize about me being a stay at-home mom with two beautiful kids, and my husband would be a great police officer and stop crime until he came home… "Er…yeah?" I guess that was more of a question.

"Fine with me." He said. "And you wanna get married too?" He tried to cover how eager he was, failing miserably.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you wanted kids…or wanted to get married?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't know you did too…and I also didn't want to push you into something you didn't want."

Argh! He was just _too _perfect for me! "Oh, well, I do, so you wont be pushing me into anything." I smiled.

The waiter came back at around five. "Would you like dessert or just the bill?" I looked at Iggy and he smiled and nodded.

"Dessert, please." I said and he nodded going back to get the dessert menu.

We got the menu; I ordered the chocolate cake and Iggy got a piece of strawberry cheese cake.

I looked at Iggy and I could see that he was very worried. "Ig, you okay? You seem scared." He just shook his head and looked up as the waiter came.

"There you go. Enjoy, and have a wonderful night." He gave a kind smile and left once again.

When we were almost done the waiter came back with a grim look. "Excuse me, sir, but this is from the girl with blonde hair from the bar." He placed a margarita drink on the table that had a number attached. I pouted and walked to the other side and sat on him.

"It's not fair! You're mine! Only mine, and I am _not _sharing." I said sternly before kissing him.

Before it got too deep Ig broke the kiss and put me down on the inside of the bench. Then he took out a velvet box and got down on one knee. I looked to his face in awe as he opened to box to show the most beautiful ring ever (Pic on profile.) I put a shaky hand over my mouth.

"My dear Nudge. I have loved you and will love you forever. I promise to always be faithful and by your side. If you want my heart to be yours securely, please marry me." He was so sincere. Tears started running down my face. I looked around and saw the whole restaurant looking at me, plus the Flock. I looked back down to see Iggy's eyes pleading. I got up, and walked calmly over to him. When I was a few feet away from him I pulled him up and jumped into his arms, hugging him with all my might.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered and I pulled back to give him a big, hard, yet sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," He breathed. He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed my hand.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" I cant believe you're getting married!!!" Sasha yelled. "C'mon, give her here! You'll have plenty of alone time later!" I blushed as Iggy put me down and went to go and talk to Fang or Jason or something.

"EEEee!" I squealed as Sasha, Angel and Max all came and gave me a major hug.

"I am _so _happy for you!!" Max yelled. Then whispered, "You're gonna be the first one to get married!" I looked at her confused. She sighed and looked down. "He hasn't asked yet." Woah. Today had been the day we thought he was going to ask her.

"He might have just chickened out." I tried to reason.

"I guess." She didn't sound convinced. "But anyway! Let's talk about you, Bride to Be!" She said brightening up, so did I, I guess.

Three hours later me and Iggy were walking home. We got to my door and I put my arms around his neck leaning in for a gentle kiss. Right when our lips met, though, Max came charging out.

"Hey guys! So the guys are staying here tonight…so you guys have the guys' house. Nudge, your stuff is already there, okay? Bye!" Before we had time to do anything, she closed and locked the door.

"So…" Iggy said awkwardly.

"Yeah…so I guess this means we're…staying together?" I asked. I know what you're all thinking; how we grew up together and all that, well you see, since I've grown up it's been getting more awkward with that kind of stuff. Ya know?"

"Yup." He said popping the P.

I smiled then and took his hand, pulling him too me, before marching over to the guys' house.

Half an our later I was looking in the suit case that the girls had packed. While Iggy was taking a shower in his room, I changed in the main bathroom; I changed into some boxer-shorts and a baggy Linkin Park shirt I stole from my wonderful fiancé. I walked back up into his room right when he was walking out, dressed in boxers and no shirt. I gaped but hid it as I skipped over to a bean bag chair and plopped myself down.

"Hey, have you seen my Linkin Park shirt?" He asked after looking in his closet.

I looked down at the shirt he was looking for and hid a grin. "No, not at all, hon."

He shook his head, and sat on his bed, forgetting a shirt at all. And I will admit it; I stared. "So…where are you sleeping?" He asked looking in my general direction.

"Well, I can't stay in Fang's room, Gazzy's room, the spare, or the couch."

"And why is that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath, "because the rest of the boys' rooms are locked and so is the spare, I can't sleep on the couch because the closet with the quilts and stuff is locked too. Wait! Can't you just pick the lock?"

Iggy sighed and looked down. "No. I keep the kit in my wallet and the girls said they were paying for the supper, so I left it here, and Fang must have taken it. Is there…something wrong with wrong with this room…or me?" He looked up.

I gasped. "No!" I jumped up and ran to him, pushing him so he was lying flat on his back and I was on top of him. "_Don't _say that ever again! You hear me?! There is _nothing _wrong with you! And I have the ring to prove it; so ha." I started mad and ended smug. "I just didn't say anything because I didn't know if you would think it was awkward, but you would be too sweet to say anything, and then you would be unhappy!"

He smiled and pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear; "You are _much _too good for me."

"Mm, I personally don't think so. I have so many flaws," He pulled my face to his and crashed his lips into mine. It started sweet, but soon became very passionate. I pressed myself closer to him; he put his arms tightly around my waist and I put my hands in his hair. After many PG+ stuff we broke apart.

Iggy blinked, "Wow…"

"Yeah."

"So…um what now?" He asked nervously, his eyes darting over the room.

I put a hand on his chest and rested my chin on said hand. "We go to sleep. But first! We change the lock on all the doors, so they can't get in!" *Insert evil laugh here*

"Alright stay here." He gave me a quick kiss before running out the door. While he was doing that I ran my fingers through my hair because it was now very wild and got into bed after turning the lights off.

An hour later, Iggy walked in.

"The lights are off, am I right?" He asked getting into bed next to me. "_How _do you do that?" I asked sceptically, cuddling closer to my fiancé.

"I am just _that _smart." He pulled me closer and left his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hmm, I guess." I said, sighing. He chuckled.

"Iggy?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Yes?" He answered blearily.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

He stiffened and looked tilted my head up. "Why, hon?"

"I…I'm scared for our wedding, like if something goes wrong, or I'm ugly and my dress doesn't fit because I'm so worried and I eat a lot of chocolate when I'm worried so I get fat and—!"

He put a hand on my mouth gently. "don't worry, we will figure it out, and you cannot be ugly, you _are _Nudge after all." He laughed.

"Okay, I _guess _you have a point." I said dramatically.

"Iggy?"

"Yes, Nudge?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Definitely not my best I'm sorry. This is by HalesXxGriffiths.**

**Iggy: YAY!**

**Me: …?**

**Iggy: I'm gettin' married! I'm getting' married! *Does happy dance***

**Me: Right, well, Monday or Tuesday I will add the next chapter, also this is a series, so check out the others there will be RE: WEDDING, RE: RE: WEDDING and so on!**

**Love you all 3**

**Oh and I will probably update or add a story every Friday, Saturday, Monday and Wednesday. SO STAY TUNED and if you liked this, go to my page (HalesXxGriffiths) and read my other stories (I have a Miggy story, Faxy stories, Jax stories and so much more!) **


End file.
